


Little Love

by Hollie47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, There is a baby, emmawinchesterweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: A series of drabbles about Emma Winchester for Emma Winchester Week 2021.
Relationships: Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls)/Claire Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Leaning on the side of the walnut coloured crib, Emma moved her hair behind her ear and looked down at the sleeping baby with a small smile on her face. Today was her son’s first day with his forever family and Emma couldn’t be any happier. Hearing the door creak open, Emma turned her head and her heart swelled as she watched her wife walk into the darkened room and towards her.

Feeling Claire’s arm wrap around her waist, Emma wrapped her arm around Claire’s shoulders and placed a soft kiss on her temple. Hearing the newborn let out a soft snore they both looked down at their son sleeping peacefully, his long thick eyelashes highlighting his small face.

“Isn’t he just beautiful,” Emma softly said, unable to tear her eyes off the sleeping baby.

“He is, and he’s all ours,” Claire replied, gently reaching out and touching the soft blonde locks on his head. “Our little James Dean Novak-Winchester.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down in the soft rocking chair in the corner of the room, Emma gently rocked back and forth as her son slept soundly in her arms. Claire sat on the lounge, holding the bottle of milk James was drinking before he fell asleep, looking like she wanted to nap too. On the floor of the living room sat Dean and Castiel as they quietly fumbled around with many pieces of baby toys they were trying to put together.

Watching as her father picked up the bright yellow base to the baby walker and flipped it around in his hands, trying to figure out how it went together, Emma let a small smile grace her face. When she was a child all she wished for was getting to know who her father was and now here she was with her own little family and the thought of them all being together made her heart soar more than she ever thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddled up together on the soft couch, their newborn son between them, Emma listened as Claire read ‘Goldilocks and the Three Bears’ to James. The sound of Claire’s voice flowed calmly as she told the story, pointing out the pictures to their son, happily turning each page once she was done.

Never hearing the story before, Emma felt herself being pulled into it, wanting to know what was going to happen next. Following along with the story as James held onto her finger, she let out a soft laugh as Claire put on different voices for all of the characters as she read out baby bear’s line.

Hearing a soft whine come from James, Emma picked him up and cradled him close to her body as Claire finished the story. Looking down into his deep chocolate eyes as Claire gently caressed his tiny head, Emma didn’t know how she got so lucky to have the perfect little family for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Closing the front door of her father’s home behind them after dropping James off at his grandfathers, Emma laced her fingers with Claire’s and offered her a warm smile. Walking down the footpath, Emma felt the wind in her hair as two butterflies flew around just in front of her and Claire, appearing as if they were dancing together.

Crossing the road, Emma led them to the park and found them a large tree to sit under which had ample shade. Resting up against the trunk of the tree, Emma wrapped an arm around Claire and held her close, placing a gentle kiss on her temple. 

“It’s nice here and I get to spend some quality time with you,” Claire said, taking in her surroundings.

“I forgot what alone time was like. I love you Claire, so much.”

“I love you too, Emma.”

Closing her eyes, Emma leaned in and captured Claire’s lips with her own, smiling into the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Gently rocking from side to side as she cradled her crying son in her arms, Emma tried her best to calm him down and to figure out what was wrong. So far she had done everything she could think of; she bathed him, changed his diaper, fed him, sung him lullabies, rocked him, burped him, and even tried skin to skin contact. Nothing would soothe him and she felt like she had run out of ideas.

Hearing the crying intensify, Emma felt her heart ache. She hated to see her baby crying and every time he cried like this she felt his pain. Was she failing as a mother? Was she not good at this? Should she call Claire to come home? Shaking her head, she put the burp cloth back over her shoulder and gently patted James on the back. Hearing James burp after a good five minutes, Emma smiled when the crying stopped. She had figured it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting by the window, Emma moved her hair behind her ear and looked out at the darkness, taking a deep breath in before slowly exhaling. Feeling Claire’s hand on her shoulder, she looked up at her wife and accepted the hot cup of tea she held out to her. Taking a sip, she let the warm liquid slide down her throat as Claire placed a kiss on her head.

Hearing a small cough coming through the baby monitor, Emma put her drink down and got up and headed towards her son’s room. Checking that he was okay and not running a fever, Emma turned his sleep music back on and just looked at him.

Gently repositioning James’s blanket so he remained warm while he slept, Emma leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his head and smiled to herself. Her heart was full and she had everything she had ever wanted, she felt complete and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
